


College,  Cheap Beer and High School Reunions

by iwaizumemes (skytramp)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Most of the rest of Karasuno is there + Saeko, Near Future, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skytramp/pseuds/iwaizumemes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yachi is on her way to her first college party! </p><p>She hasn't seen any of her old Volleyball club friends since the various classes graduated and wow, </p><p>Kiyoko is just as pretty as she's always been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College,  Cheap Beer and High School Reunions

Hitoka Yachi was walking quickly, nearly bouncing out of her shoes with excitement.  She was on her way to her  _first college party_  and she couldn't stop thinking about how much fun she was going to have and also how incredibly nervous she was.  She stopped walking,  waiting at an intersection for the crosswalk to let her cross but she couldn't stop moving.  She bounced on balls of her feet and repeatedly smoothed her skirt with her hands.  Her high school friend Hinata had invited her to this party. Even though he wasn't attending the same University, there were other guys from the volleyball club who went here that Yachi hadn't seen since they graduated. For now, Yachi was on her own. When Hinata mumbled something about previous plans and wouldn't go into detail, she knew it was about his secret boyfriend that everyone already knew about and she didn't press the matter; she just made him promise to get there as soon as possible. 

 

When she got closer to Tanaka's apartment complex where the party was supposed to be happening, she noticed groups of people about her age walking the same direction.   _Looks like Hinata was right about this being the big party, no wonder, Tanaka always knew how to party,_ Yachi thought. She followed closely behind a group of giggling girls who looked like they'd started their fun earlier in the evening as they approached the first floor apartment with the wide open door and the sound of dozens of voices echoing out.  As she reached the door, she heard there was music also but it was quieter and almost completely drowned out by the chatting students.  She smoothed her skirt again as she stepped inside and looked around her.  She saw a table in the back with buckets of ice and canned drinks and headed for it.  She didn't see anyone that she recognized here but she knew they had to be there somewhere.  _Probably best to start with a drink_ , she thought. 

 

She grabbed a can of beer and gradually drifted slightly off to the side of the table so she wasn't blocking it, but she had no other destination in mind. She looked around at the groups of talking people and smiled.   _I'm here.  It's like college is real now!_ She thought as she took a big drink of her beer and grimaced.  The taste wasn't her favorite but she knew after she finished this one, her taste buds would stop asking questions.

 

As she looked around the crowded room, she felt a telltale tingle that someone was watching her and jerked her head suddenly to her left. _Too fast,_ her already dizzy head protested, and she caught sight of a taller girl with dark hair and glasses looking at her from a group of people in the corner.  The girl looked quickly away when Yachi saw her but then looked back, and the eye contact made Yachi's face flush. It took her a few seconds to comprehend who she was seeing before she yelled "Kiyoko!" and ran towards the girl. The people around her jumped at the sudden yell but she didn't notice their reactions, she only saw her old volleyball club managing mentor.  _Wow, she is still so pretty_ , she thought as she reached the group. Kiyoko was standing and Yachi leaned in to give her a quick hug.

 

"Hey, Yachi. It's been, what, two years, two and a half? What are you doing here?" Kiyoko said with a smile as they separated. 

 

"Hinata invited me. This is Tanaka's party, right? I haven't seen him around." Yachi looked now at the group around Kiyoko and realized she recognized them as well. Before she could greet them, Kiyoko raised a hand in greeting to someone across the room.

 

"Hey Tanaka!" Kiyoko called out, "I've got an old friend here to see you!" Yachi turned around to see Tanaka look up with a big grin on his face and half-jog over to the group.  He was taller than Yachi remembered but his hair was still so short he almost looked bald.

 

Kiyoko put her arm lazily on Yachi's shoulder as Tanaka approached. He held out his hand and Yachi took it.  Tanaka shook her hand much more vigorously than was necessary.

 

"Yachi, is that you?" Tanaka said with a laugh and then let out a whistle. "Watch out guys, Yachi grew up!" 

Yachi spoke then. "Very funny, Tanaka, I see you haven't changed much in the last year." She shook her head and sighed, "Hinata invited me, I hope that's okay. He was supposed to tell you I was coming."

 

"Oh, my old trainee? I hope you know I taught him everything he knows. And I don't remember, he probably said something..." Tanaka's voice trailed off as if he couldn't think of a reasonable excuse that he was so surprised to see Yachi.

 

Kiyoko removed her arm from Yachi's shoulder and said with a laugh, "You were probably ignoring Hinata because you were looking at a pretty girl."

 

"That certainly sounds like me," Tanaka said, "Speaking of, hey Kiyoko, when are you going to let me take you out? I've been trying for years now!"

 

"You couldn't even speak to me the first two years, Tanaka," she said in a chastising tone. "Anyway I'm out of your league. And you can tell Nishinoya that too!" 

 

"Is someone talking about me?" Yachi heard the voice coming from the couch behind her as Nishinoya jumped up. He was still short, taller than Yachi of course but she was almost certain Hinata had at least 5 cm on him now, not counting his hair. He and Tanaka were the same age and it had been almost a year and a half since she'd seen either one of them. And another year on top of that since Kiyoko's class had graduated. Yachi didn't know the old volleyball club players very well, not the ones that were third year when she was in first. Back then, she really only talked to Kiyoko and the other first year players like Hinata. Third years were always scary giants, and who knows what they were thinking. 

 

"Hey! Suga, Daichi, Ennoshita! You guys remember Yachi, right?" Nishinoya turned back to the couch as he said it and Yachi followed his line of sight. Suga and Daichi held hands, Daichi's dark hair was longer than Yachi remembered and he looked to be paying more attention to Suga than to Nishinoya who had called to him. Suga smiled softly and nodded his head when Yachi looked back at him. Ennoshita had a serene look on his face.  _Did he always look so peaceful or is he really drunk?_

 

Suga spoke up, lifting his hand slightly in the air.  "It's Sugawara now, really. I am nearly 21. I'm not sure if Nishinoya even knows my full name, and if he knows it, he certainly refuses to use it," he said while laughing. 

 

Yachi bowed her head slightly.  "It’s nice to see all of you."

 

Kiyoko brushed past Yachi and returned to her seat on the couch. She squeezed against Ennoshita's leg and poked at his shoulder. "Scoot, make room for Yachi," she said to him, as she opened up a small space between her hips and the arm of the couch. Yachi looked at the space, unsure that she would fit. She was small but maybe not  _that_  small.  When she hesitated, Kiyoko leaned forward and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards the couch. Yachi spun just in time to fall half into the seat and half on Kiyoko's lap. The couch erupted in laughter as Yachi blushed and scooted over into the seat while smoothing down her skirt.

 

Nishinoya sat again and leaned forward to look at Yachi "So how'd you hear about this party?" He still had the big smile on his face that Yachi always remembered from practices.

 

She twisted her hips as much as the small space allowed and leaned forward to answer "Hinata invited me! But either he forgot to tell Tanaka or Tanaka forgot that he'd been told." She smiled back at him. 

 

"Oh! Hinata! I haven't seen that beansprout since I left Karasuno. Are he and Tobio still sneaking around thinking no one knows they're screwing?" He laughed loudly and looked around at his friends who all smiled in turn. She blushed and nodded, privately confirming her thought that Nishinoya was definitely shorter than Hinata, so the beansprout thing has to be an inside joke or something. 

 

Just then, the party erupted in cheers and everyone looked towards the door. Standing in the doorway was a woman in a leather jacket with two cases of beer under her arms. Tanaka jumped up from his chair and yelled, "SAEKO! OVER HERE!" The woman looked up and then started walking towards the group. She plopped down both cases on the drink table with a loud thump and abandoned them, leaving it to others to throw the beer into the ice buckets to get cold. She got to the group and shoved Tanaka's shoulder roughly, nearly knocking him down. 

 

"Hey little brother, guess I just saved your party, huh?" She laughed loudly and shook her head. Her short blonde hair barely touched the tops of her shoulders. Tanaka looked down and nodded slightly. Seemed like the only thing that shut up Tanaka was his older sister. Yachi laughed quietly at the exchange. She barely remembered Saeko, having met her at a few of Karasuno's games. She was four years older than her brother. Kiyoko heard the laugh and turned to her. She was smiling but Yachi couldn't figure out what the look on her face meant. 

 

"Do you want another beer?" Kiyoko asked suddenly and Yachi nodded, realizing hers was empty. Kiyoko jumped up and walked briskly to the drink table, grabbed two beers that were already in the bucket and shook the water off of them. When she got back, the whole group was talking excitedly with Saeko and Yachi was sitting quietly in her corner of the couch. Kiyoko handed her the beer then grabbed her empty hand. "Come on, it's too loud here." Yachi looked surprised but followed Kiyoko as she pulled her towards a glass door in the back of the apartment. She slid it open and brought Yachi out onto the patio. It was fully dark now, the only light coming through the glass door from inside and from surrounding apartment buildings and far off street lights. Kiyoko let go of her hand as soon as they were both outside and she shut the door behind them. The world seemed to go quiet. Yachi cracked open her can and took a sip. She had been right, she was now drunk enough to not grimace when she tasted the beer. It didn't taste much different than water now to her numb taste buds. Kiyoko stumbled slightly as she came to stand next to Yachi and opened her own beer, they both stared out at the far away street lights. 

 

"Saeko is my ex-girlfriend." Kiyoko said without preamble. Yachi choked a little; she'd been in the middle of a drink and the sudden voice scared her. "The guys don't know," she continued. "They just think we used to be friends which is why I leave when she comes in. I think they're used to it now. Well, girlfriend is a strong word. We hooked up, I got attached." Kiyoko shrugged with one shoulder. "We kept it a secret because she didn't want Tanaka to know. He's liked me for so long and neither one of us wanted to break his heart like that. He's a nice guy but..." her voice trailed off. Kiyoko turned to look at Yachi, she seemed to search the younger girl's face for any sign of surprise of confusion. 

 

"Wow," Yachi said simply, not knowing what else to add. She sipped her beer and looked straight ahead. Her face was still flushed from the sudden announcement Kiyoko had made. Her thoughts were a jumble but at the forefront was a screaming celebratory voice cheering the fact that there's a chance Kiyoko might be romantically interested in her. She'd never thought that it was possible back in high school.  _The beautiful third year girl who was so nice and had half the team wanting to date her, who would have thought?_  

 

Kiyoko kept speaking, oblivious to the flush creeping into Yachi's cheeks. They weren't looking at each other now, just staring straight ahead. "Saeko likes guys, though. Well, she likes everybody. She likes everybody  _too much_." A hint of sadness crept into the matter of fact tone she'd previously been using. She pulled off her glasses, rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and put her glasses in a pocket of her cardigan. "I don't know why I'm even telling you all this." She barked a laugh and looked down at her beer. "It’s probably because of this." She lifted the beer in her hand and then chugged the last few drinks of it.

 

"I never thought you were as quiet as everybody else seemed to." Yachi said after a few seconds of silence. "You always talked to me. You were so nice." Yachi finished her beer. Kiyoko was still holding her empty can, so Yachi took it from her and set them both on the step by the door. Kiyoko looked up then, and her eyes focused as if she'd been in a trance before and the touch of Yachi's hand woke her up. "You should stop thinking about her," Yachi said quietly when she stood back up. Kiyoko glanced at her, confused. "I mean, if thinking about her makes you sad, you should stop thinking about her. You seemed really happy earlier." She continued speaking, louder this time. "She seems like a fun person, but if she cheated on you, she's definitely not worth the hassle." Yachi tried a laugh that fell out nervously and didn't reach her eyes. 

 

"Like I said, it's my fault, not hers. It was just a hookup for her. She was kind of an experiment for me. I thought something was wrong with me that I never liked any of the guys that liked me." She laughed again, a sharp, quick, almost sarcastic laugh. "At least that's one positive that came from all this. I know what these feelings mean." Kiyoko explained, looking at Yachi this time instead of away. Yachi felt the warmth in her cheeks again. She liked that Kiyoko was confiding in her, but why did that glance make her so nervous?

 

"I know what you mean." Yachi said sympathetically. "That stuff is confusing. Our friends always thought Hinata was my boyfriend."

 

Kiyoko smiled, "The whole volleyball club knew Hinata had it bad for Kageyama from the beginning of their first year. It was Kageyama we weren't sure about." 

 

Yachi was embarrassed. She'd never told anyone that she wasn't entirely straight and she'd almost told Kiyoko just then. She'd always confided in her back in high school, and Kiyoko was confiding in  _her_  now. Maybe it was time, Yachi thought. Kiyoko started to take a step back towards the door and she tripped over her feet, she flung out her arms to catch herself and one of her hands gripped Yachi's shoulder. They both laughed nervously and Yachi smoothed her skirt again. Kiyoko began to release her shoulder when Yachi stepped forward and put her arms around the taller girl's back, burying her face against Kiyoko's shoulder. Yachi wasn't sure why she'd hugged the girl. Maybe because she looked like she needed a hug, maybe because two beers was much more than she usually allowed herself to drink, or maybe it was because Kiyoko looked so pretty in the half-light coming from the glass door behind them. Kiyoko hugged her back tightly for a few seconds, resting her chin on the top of Yachi's blonde head before pulling back.

 

Kiyoko lifted her hand from Yachi's back and gently cupped her cheek. Yachi's eyes widened and she looked up just as Kiyoko leaned her own face down and very softly touched her lips to Yachi's. She didn't move until Kiyoko pulled away a few inches, she could see the hesitation in the older girl's eyes and the blush on her cheeks. Kiyoko was still leaning down, her face level with Yachi's when Yachi moved, no longer shocked still. She wrapped her arms around Kiyoko's neck and kissed her fiercely. Kiyoko kissed back just as fervent, one hand gripping Yachi's hair and the other in the middle of her back. They continued kissing and soon were both out of breath, gasping for air as their lips lifted, and Yachi almost yelped when Kiyoko's mouth moved to her neck. Yachi stood frozen her arms still wrapped around Kiyoko as the taller girl's kisses moved down Yachi's neck towards her collarbone. She thought she heard Kiyoko whisper against her skin as she moved back towards her lips but she couldn't concentrate enough to hear the words. She could only focus on Kiyoko's lips on her jaw and her hands gripping tightly to her sides, cupping her hips. Kiyoko's mouth nibbled her ear. "You're so cute, Yachi," she whispered again and Yachi gasped.

 

She pulled Kiyoko's mouth back to hers and forced her lips apart. Kiyoko tasted sweet, slightly like the cheap beer they'd both been drinking but also like she'd been eating candy just before, and Yachi loved the sensation. They continued and Kiyoko's fingers wandered to the waistband of Yachi's skirt and laid flat against her warm skin. Yachi shivered from the coldness of her fingers and the way that it felt dangerous to be touched there. Yachi's own hands reached the back of Kiyoko's shirt and went up underneath it to caress her back. They were so lost in each other's touch and taste that they didn't hear the sliding door open behind them or the gasp from the boy who stood in the doorway. They kept kissing until Hinata let out a sharp peal of laughter and they sprang apart, gasping and disheveled. They both were blushing furiously as they looked at Hinata, who shut the door behind him but never stopped laughing. Yachi was beginning to worry about him; if he didn't stop laughing soon, he might collapse from lack of oxygen. 

 

Hinata plopped down on the step by the door and took a deep breath, his laughter finally subsided. "I knew it!" he said at last. "I knew it for both of you! But I never thought..." his voice trailed off and he just began laughing again. This time, Yachi and Kiyoko joined in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first serious venture into fan fiction and definitely my first Haikyuu piece. Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
